Assassins and Businessmen
by FanTyger
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where the Saints rebuilt their empire without having to go to space (Post Saints Row 3), the Boss using her reach to take out the rest of the Syndicate's supporters. However, things get more than just a bit complicated when an assassin steals their kill...and old demons start to mess with the Boss's new life. (Fem!Boss, with two OCs)
1. Kill Secure

"Location of the target?"

 _"He should be at the top of the Meyer Building...typical for big bad guys. I've already sent in Matt and Shaundi to help you. They'll be on the third floor. Pierce, Asha and Viola are securing the area while Oleg and Johnny are causing a distraction."_

"Roger. And Kinzie?"

 _"Yeah, Boss?"_

"Thanks."

The Boss, only known to some childhood friends and her parents as Lenora Grey-Bordeaux, looked up at the building in front of her. It was a tower of technological prowess, one that she was sure that Matt was thrilled to be in. Of course, she wasn't truly admiring it, as she quickly checked how she looked in the reflective front doors: black hair cut into a short and trendy bob, lips dark red, bright blue eyes made more apparent by dark eyeliner and a hint of scarlet eyeshadow. Her body covered in black and red, she made her way inside, setting the lobby ablaze in a flurry of handgun bullets. Hitting the elevator button for the third floor, she saw the camera above and shot it up before lighting a cigarette. She took a deep inhale of smoke, closing her eyes at the burn in her throat that she was addicted to before the doors opened. She calmly walked through the lobby of the third floor, her allies following closely. She exhaled the smoke slowly, a security guard telling the trio that they shouldn't be in the lobby. Lenora handed the still burning cigarette to Shaundi, quickly breaking the man's jaw with her fist. Shaundi handed back the cigarette, and the three started to climb up the tower to the top and sixth floor, leaving a bloodbath of guards to clean up. Their target, William Cabot, was sitting comfortably in his business chair, smiling at the Boss and her allies.

"So. Here we are. Looks like helping the Syndicate got me here. I see you have Matt Miller with you, and your glorified attack dog. Did Viola not want to kill me?"

"I'll show you attack dog, you son of a-"

"Shaundi." Lenora quickly said, halting the end of her sentence. She didn't want this to go wrong.

"And so the attack dog listens to her master. Let's not waste this moment in any more idle chatter."

The man stood, showing that he was, in fact, 6'7" and 300 lbs of muscle. Lenora, Matt, and Shaundi looked up at him with open mouths as he stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles.

"So. Any last words?"

A dark covered figure fell from the shadows of the ceiling, landing on the man with it's feet well-placed on his broad shoulders. The figure pulled out two daggers-one in each hand and both with three prongs-and stabbed them on the sides of his head, the tips finding Cabot's brain and killing it with minimal mess. The man's lifeless body fell forward onto his desk, the black-clothed and thin assassin front flipping off before it crashed. They were dressed in a form-fitting black suit with a dark yellow scarf covering their mouth and a headpiece, the two leaving only room for their brown eyes to be seen.

"What the hell!?" Shaundi voiced before the others had a chance to.

The suited figure took off it's ninja-like headpiece, lowering the scarf with a small grin before glancing back at the body. He was an Asian young man, Japanese in ethnicity. His hair was dyed blond and ended just below his ears, though his bangs were straight above his eyebrows and connected to two long strands that went to his collarbone on each side. Something about him struck Lenora as familiar, though she didn't know what it was.

"Interesting choice of last words." The young man joked, gathering his daggers and wiping them on his thigh before placing them in the holsters on the back of his belt.

His voice betrayed his homeland, though the trained ear noticed it had a nice amount of French in it's tone.

"Sorry about the kill secure. To be quite honest, he was my paycheck for the-Matthew?"

"Kioku?" Matt asked, recognizing the assassin.

"You know this guy?" Lenora asked, bewildered.

"He was my roommate at the place I stayed at in France when you let me go, before I joined MI-6. It's been a few years."

"MI-6, huh? Someone had to take you." Kioku said coldly.

"We didn't part on the most...amicable of terms. We disagreed on many of my...habits."

"Your hacking I could deal with. The God Complex needed some work."

"Okay, memory lane is nice and all, but are we really going to let this guy go? He just killed the guy we were after." Shaundi interrupted, looking at the Boss.

"Which makes him a friend, right?" Lenora asked the woman. "We've taken in worse, Shaundi."

"No. We can't let him in. We don't even know whose side he's on!" Matt objected.

"I'm on my side." Kioku said to the hacker with a small smirk.

"Which makes him dangerous!"

"Matt, he could help the Saints in future operations. We can't always go in guns ablazing."

"Why not? That's how you always do things."

"If you're done with me, I can just go..." Kioku suggested, raising an eyebrow and pointing towards the window.

"Can you promise your loyalty?" Lenora asked the assassin.

"If you can pay me $20,000 more than my employers do for a year-$480,000 to be exact-in a day, then I'll spout out any motto you want."

"Well, at least he has _some_ standards, and we do have the money now." Shaundi commented.

"Alright then. Kioku, welcome to the Saints." Lenora said, holding out a hand.

"Hello, new paycheck." Kioku replied, shaking it.


	2. The Intelligence Meeting

"Everyone, we have a new addition to the gang. This is Kioku. He was the one that killed Cabot for us."

Johnny Gat folded his arms across his chest, eyeing the young man as the group stood in front of him. Instead of the stealth suit, Kioku had taken to a black t-shirt, Converse, and skinny jeans. The shirt had several yellow butterflies surrounding a large dragon, all emblazoned on the front and continued on the back.

"We takin' in assassins now?" He asked.

"You've taken in worse. Look at Pierce." Viola joked.

"Hey!"

"An assassin is the smart choice, seeing as how we don't have to get our hands dirty." Viola stated. "The Syndicate had dozens of assassins, and-"

"Well, we're not the Syndicate, are we? I say we don't need an assassin." Gat interrupted.

"I'm with Johnny." Matt said, standing beside him.

"It doesn't matter who's with who on this matter. Your Boss is already paying me to be here, so are we going to complain about me or are we actually going to do something?" Kioku said, placing a hand on his hip.

"I like him already." Viola stated with a smile.

Lenora directed her gaze at the red haired computer whiz. This was going to be a bit of trouble.

"Do you have something for us, Kinzie?"

"A few of the remaining Syndicate benefactors are still in Steelport, with some in France and Japan. We take them out, and we make sure that no one can rise against us like the Syndicate did."

"I suggest sending out strike teams," Oleg said, looking at the Boss. "Kinzie and I can stay here to make sure our technological signature is under the radar both overseas and here."

"Alright, we'll split into teams. Asha and Viola, you'll take Johnny and Kioku will head to France and Japan. Shaundi, Matt, Pierce and I will stay in Steelport. Oleg will stay here to help coordinate with Kinzie. Let's get this done quickly. I don't want the world after us." Lenora said, looking at the Saints.

"Oh, don't worry." Kinzie commented while glancing at Gat and Kioku. "It's not the world you'll have to worry about."


	3. All Aboard De Plane, Boss!

"So the Boss is paying you to be here?"

Kioku glanced at the Punjabi woman sitting in the booth across from him on the sophisticated plane. What was her name...Asha, wasn't it? She seemed stoic, militaristic to be more descriptive. The one they called Johnny Gat wouldn't quit glaring at him, though he knew the stories about his ability to kill pretty much anything. Viola was the one that he felt that he had the most in common with, as she knew that money and intelligence powered everything. A no-nonsense soldier, a psychopath, a cunning businesswoman, and an assassin. This was some group that the "Boss" created.

"Yes, she is. Is that so bad?" He replied.

"It's a reason to be here. I didn't think you would be part of the Saints from the bottom of your heart."

"You're right on that part. I'm just trying to make a living, though what your Boss paid me is enough to last me for a good year or two. What about you? Why did you pair up with these Saints?"

"I was assigned to watch over them by MI-6, along with Matt Miller. I saw the way you looked at him, much like the way that Johnny is looking at you now. What happened between you two?"

Kioku sighed, memories flooding into his mind.

"When I met Matthew, he was still a sweet, but scared little boy running from the Saints. We were roommates and somewhat opposites: I loved the daytime and knew every nook and cranny of Paris; he was a creature of the night and prided himself on being technologically omnipresent. For days, I would see him tired and worn out from staring at a computer screen for hours on end, with little to no rest whatsoever. I tried to get him to go out and live life beyond a computer screen...and that's when the fight happened."

"What happened?" Viola asked, moving to sit beside him.

"I shared my worries about his wellbeing, and he took it as an affront to his character. He accused me of being jealous of him, jealous of his being a cyber god. I immediately striked back by calling him a weak little boy who is nothing behind the screen. I started to pack my things, and I left, later moving to an apartment in Tokyo. It was there I started in the business of killing people for money, and a few years later, here I am."

"Yeah, here you are, unwanted."

Kioku turned to see Johnny Gat, leaning against the table beside theirs with his arms across his chest.

"Whatever problem you have with me, Mr. Gat, I assume that it goes deeper than my being an assassin." He calmly replied, turning to face the older man.

In fact, it did go deeper. Something about Kioku hit a raw nerve deep inside Johnny Gat, he couldn't place it, but the look in the young man's eye made Johnny want to kill him in a slow and violent manner.

"Maybe I just don't like the fact that you could turn on us at any moment."

"Your boss is paying me $500,000 to be part of your gang, and I wouldn't betray that kind of cash."

"So you're in it just for the money?"

"I didn't say that." Kioku said simply, blinking only the once. "I have my reasons, and you have yours, but just on face value? Yes. I am in it for the money. Happy?"

"Thrilled." Gat answered, stone faced.

"ETA, 5 minutes." The pilot informed the group over the intercom.

"Now, since there's no Planet Saints in Paris yet, and we need to actually blend in, we'll have to do a little shopping." Viola said. "That means no fleurs-de-lis and only one person wearing purple. Johnny, guess you're the lucky one."

Viola pulled out a suitcase and placed it on the table Asha and Kioku were sitting at. She opened it, the case holding four earpieces with watch-like bands.

"Kinzie gave me these early on, with the fourth meant for Josh or Pierce, but since Josh left the Saints to act and Pierce is back home, it's yours, Kioku."

"Earpieces and smartwatches?" Asha asked.

"Those aren't smartwatches." Kioku said, picking one of the bands up. "They seem to be technologically and uniquely linked to their earpieces, being able to access channels of communication as well as recieve and transfer data."

Asha, Viola, and Johnny look at the young man in a bit of awe-the latter with a raised eyebrow. Kioku smiled, shrugging.

"I was Matt Miller's roommate for months. You really think I didn't pick up anything?" He said with a smirk as he put both the earpiece and the band on. "Ooh, you can change the color too." He said, setting his to golden yellow.

Asha chuckled a little as she and the other two put on their bands and earpieces. Johnny, representing the Saints, set his band color to purple. Viola set hers to pink with white stripes to represent her sister and older life, and Asha set hers to teal to match her usual suit.

 _"Hello? Can you hear me?"_ Oleg asked over the mic.

"Loud and clear." Kioku said.

 _"Finally. The other team has already set up everything."_ Kinzie said, tone impatient.

"We...had a little bit of trouble. Everything's alright now. When we get to Paris, we're going to blend in and then search for the target." Asha communicated, glancing at Kioku and Johnny when she said "trouble."

 _"Got it. I'll send the location and the GPS to you guys. You should be able to pull up a holographic map of Paris from the band's HUB."_

"Right. Thank you, Kinzie. Asha out."

The plane started to land, Kioku looking towards the door.

"Ready or not, here we come."


	4. Branded (In More Ways Than One)

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""Boss, are you sure sending the new guy with Johnny was a good idea? Did you see the way they were looking at each other?"/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""Pierce, you worry too much. Besides, Asha will make sure that there is no trouble."/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""I'm with Pierce, Boss." Shaundi said as they walked into the lobby of the target's building. "An assassin could be enough trouble, but Johnny could take that to the extreme. Besides, it's not like I wanted him to go overseas."/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""We just got him back, I know, but we can't shelter him forever."/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en"Shaundi shook her head slowly as the team crowded into the elevator. Once again, their target was on the top floor. They prepped their weapons, Lenora remaining with a simple handgun while her allies used heavier hardware./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""So what's the deal, Matt?" Pierce asked./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""What do you mean?"/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""Between you and the new guy."/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""There is no deal. We were roommates, we had a disagreement, he left. Never saw him again."/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""Hmph. Probably left because of your personality." Shaundi muttered just loud enough for the hacker to hear./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en"Lenora rolled her eyes, walking out of the elevator when they reached the top floor. Their target, Constance Raye, stood proudly in front of her office door with a smirk on her face. Soon, armed guards filled the lobby, surrounding the group of four. The Boss glared at Raye, ready to put a bullet into her skull./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""You really didn't think it was going to be easy after you killed Cabot, did you?"/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""Oh, I don't know. Got any more tricks up your sleeve?"/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""Silly Rabbit. Tricks are for-"/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en"A bullet went through the foreheads of two men before killing Raye herself, with Lenora putting down her gun slowly./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""Kids." The woman finished, starting the battle between the Saints and the guards./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="en" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"br / -/p  
p class="western" lang="en" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""The dressing rooms for the ladies are in the back, and for the gentlemen, right this way."/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en"Johnny and Kioku followed the cashier, who was-thankfully-bilingual, to the men's dressing rooms. However, it was not what they expected; the singular and medium sized room had three mirrors: one on both the left and right walls, and one on the far wall. Kioku moved towards the right, laying down the clothes that he selected. Johnny did the same, though he moved to the opposite wall./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""You know, you're probably going to have to lose the sunglasses." Kioku commented./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""Touch my sunglasses, and you'll lose more than just an arm."/span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en"The assassin let out a small and breathy laugh, stripping off the black t-shirt that he wore on the plane and into the store. Johnny looked at the young man's upper back reflected in the mirror, seeing a branded symbol. The symbol was one that he thought that he would never see again: the symbol of the Ronin./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en"Memories instantly flooded back, with Aisha's last words echoing throughout his mind. The feel of Jyunichi's sword, blood flowing out of his body, the stiffness of his hospital bed. Everything rushed back, with Johnny seeing red./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""Where the hell did you get that tattoo?" He asked, tone cold and venomous./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""I've had it since I was a child." Kioku told him, not turning at all./span/span/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""Yeah?" Gat asked, pushing and pinning the smaller male against the wall. With a fist ready to slam into a jaw or any other body part, he growled his main question: "Who gave it to you?"/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 115%; text-align: left;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Calibri, serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span lang="en""You should know." Kioku said with a emotionless gaze. "Your Boss killed him for messing with the Saints and Mr. Wong."/span/span/span/span/p 


End file.
